ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/February
}|Summary| In this month, Gaga performed at the 2009 Brit Awards and continued performing the opening act for New Kids on the Block: Live. }} February 1 Arriving Hotel in Dublin Lady Gaga was spotted out in Dublin a few hours before the concert. 2-1-09 Arriving at Hotel in Dublin 001.jpg 2-1-09 Arriving at Hotel in Dublin 002.jpg Doll Domination Tour at The O2 : Main articles: The O2, Doll Domination Tour After her performance, Gaga called Elizabeth Goodman of Blender magazine: :Out of breath, Gaga checks in just after stepping offstage in Dublin. "Tonight was the first time we did our full 35-miunte set. I felt very free. When you hear the fans screaming and you get a glimpse of the monitors and you see an image that you've been dreaming of your whole life, it's really emotional. Some artists want your money so they can buy Range Rovers and Diamond bracelets, but I don't care about that kind of stuff. I don't want the five dollars in your pocket. I want your soul." :"Last night the Haus Haus of Gaga, the singer's Warhol-inspired collective had a little get-together in my room. We were playing piano, and we got some white wine and cooked vegetables and had a nice evening. Tonight I'm going to get a food night's sleep--we've got a TV show tomorrow in London." #Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco glove by Haus of Gaga At Hotel in Dublin She worked on The Fame Ball in her hotel room with a bottle of Jack. She wore what she described as her "good luck" blazer. The photograph in color was included on the Book of Gaga. Img 1571.png 1-0-09 Ireland 002.jpg 1-0-09 Ireland 003.jpg #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban, blazer by Chanel February 2 At Hotel in Dublin At night, Gaga called Elizabeth Goodman of Blender magazine for the fourth times: :Gaga rings from Belfast after a day spent trying to get to London and failing, due to a freak snowstorm. "We got snowed out of London and had to postpone the show, but I just found out I will have sold a million albums by next week! I've been crying like a baby for, like, 30 minutes. Akon is calling right now, but I'll call him back. I'm on his label, and he would want me to finish this interview -- he'd say, 'Go back to work!' Tonight we're going to go down to an Irish pub and have a brew to celebrate. I'll put on my Night Porter hat and some vintage Ray-Bans... '' February 3 *Premiere of "Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" Music Video on Perez Hilton's website. Transmission Gagavision Episode 32 Lady Gaga posted the thirty-second episode of Gagavision, "Record Store Shopping", which was recorded on September 29, 2008. It contained footage of Gaga at a record shop at an Australian airport. 9-29-08 Gagavision Episode 32 001.JPG 9-29-08 Gagavision Episode 32 002.JPG 9-29-08 Gagavision Episode 32 003.JPG Leaving the Victoria Square Shopping Center Lady Gaga was spotted leaving the Victoria Square Shopping Center in the afternoon. She wore a similar outfit to the one she described to Blender magazine the night before. 09-02-03 Belfast.jpg 3-2-09 Belfast 002.jpg #Handbag by MCM, sunglasses by Ray-Ban, shoes by Christian Louboutin Doll Domination Tour at King's Hall Complex : ''Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, King's Hall Exhibition and Conference Centre #Origami Dress (White), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Backstage 2-3-09 Backstage at King's Hall Complex in Belfast 001.jpg At Hotel in London For the 5th days, Gaga called Blender at 9:06PM: :Gaga calls and asks us to hang-on PCD's Nicole Scherzinger wants to give her a present. Squealing and giggling ensue. :"I'm so sorry! Nicole just gave me these beautiful pearl-and-diamond earrings. They have bows, which is totally my thing. She is too freaking nice to be as pretty as she is. If I was as pretty as her, I wouldn't be that nice." :"Today I got my nails done and the paparazzi came into the mall and stood outside the salon. I wanted to get my toes painted as well, but I couldn't. I would have had to put flip-flops on, and I'm really serious about never wearing flip-flops in public." February 4 Leaving Marriott Hotel in London 2-4-09 Leaving Marriott Hotel in London 001.jpg 2-4-09 Leaving Marriott Hotel in London 002.jpg 2-4-09 Leaving Marriott Hotel in London 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom jacket by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin, a handbag by MCM, a scarf by Asos and sunglasses by Balenciaga. Arriving at Koko Camden in London 2-4-09 Koko music venue.jpg The Shockwaves Album Chart Show (Channel 4) :Main articles: The Album Chart Show, Liz Johnson-Artur, Blender (magazine) '' Lady Gaga performed a short setlist of songs for this show. It was originally scheduled for February 2nd, but heavy snow caused it to be rescheduled to the 4th. Liz Johnson-Artur took photos of Gaga arriving at the event to be featured in Blender Magazine. Rehearsal & Interview 2-4-09 Rehearsal 001.jpg 2-4-09 Interview 001.jpg Performance # Beautiful, Dirty, Rich # LoveGame # Paparazzi # Poker Face # Just Dance 2-4-09 Album Chart Show 001.jpg 2-4-09 Album Chart Show 002.jpg 2-4-09 Performance at Koko Music venue.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket with sewn-in gloves by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin #Molded Top (Translucent), Disco gloves by Haus of Gaga, panties by Linda Stokes Backstage 2-4-09 Backstage 001.jpg Leaving the Koko Camden in London 2-4-09 Leaving Koko Camden 001.jpg Arriving at Marriott Hotel in London 2-4-09 Arriving at Marriott Hotel 001.jpg February 5 Doll Domination Tour at Sheffield Arena : ''Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Sheffield Arena *Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 6 John Lindquist Photoshoot : Main article: John Lindquist 2-6-09 John Lindquist 004.jpg|1 2-6-09 John Lindquist 005.jpg 2-6-09 John Lindquist 002.jpg|2 2-6-09 John Lindquist 003.jpg|3 2-6-09 John Lindquist 001.jpg|4 Stephen Sprouse01.jpg|5 *Styling by Sam Ranger, Hair by Chi Wong (Premier using l'Oréal), Make up by Kirstin Piggot (Jed Root using MAC) #Sunglasses by Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan, jacket from Rellik #Pants by Armand Basi, t-shirt by Christopher Kane, necklace from Rellik #Outfit by Versace #Jacket and jeans by Jeremy Scott for Ksubi #Bra and pantie by Louis Vuitton Doll Domination Tour at Liverpool Echo Arena : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Liverpool Echo Arena #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Arriving at Newz Bar in London : Main article: Newz Bar After her concert on the Doll Domination Tour, Gaga went out to the Newz Bar to perform a few songs to a sold out crowd there. 09-02-06 London.jpg 2-6-09 Newz Bar Performance 001.jpg|2 2-6-09 At Newz Bar in Liverpool 003.jpg #''Lady Gaga weats a blazer by Chanel, handbag by MCM and sunglasses by Balenciaga.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Haus of Gaga, boots by Givenchy, sunglasses by Ray-Ban, after she wears a molded bra and arm armour by Optic Nerve Studios for Haus of Gaga.'' February 7 The Bharati Show at Palais des Congrès in Paris Backstage 2-7-09 At Bharati Show in Paris 001.jpg 2-7-09 At Bharati Show in Paris 002.jpg February 8 At Le Sers Hotel in Paris Ados.fr Interview In this interview Gaga talked about her debut album "The Fame", the inspiration behind her art, and her views about sexual nature. Ados France Interview.jpg Yahoo! Music France Interview Lady Gaga discussed her artistic style in this interview, Poker Face lyrics, and her inspiration for "The Fame". 2-8-109 Yahoo! Music France Interview 001.JPG "Dear Mr President" message Lady Gaga recorded an open letter to the president that was used on refresheverything.com 2-8-09 Dear Mr President 001.jpg Leaving Le Sers Hotel in Paris Lady Gaga left her hotel in the morning to go give a couple of interviews. 2-8-09 Hotel in Paris.jpg 2-25-09 Leaving NRJ Radio.jpg 2-8-09 In Paris.jpg #Jacket by Rifat Ozbek, sunglasses by Versace, shoes by Stella McCartney, handbag by MCM, scarf by Asos. Doll Domination Tour at Le Zénith :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Le Zénith #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 9 Doll Domination Tour at Heineken Music Hall : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Heineken Music Hall #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Backstage Interview *Message to her fans. 2-9-09 Backstage at Heineken Music Hall in Amsterdam 001.jpg February 10 Transmission Gagavision Episode 33 Lady Gaga posted the thirty-third episode of Gagavision, "Lady Gaga on Tour", which includes footage of Gaga performing at a club around October 2008. The exact date is unknown though. 2-10-09 Gagavision Episode 33 001.JPG 2-10-09 Gagavision Episode 33 002.JPG 2-10-09 Gagavision Episode 33 003.JPG At Planet More Music Radio :Main article: planet more music radio Lady Gaga was interviewed and performed an acoustic version of Poker Face. 2-10-09 Planet Radio.jpg 2-10-09 Planet Radio 002.jpg Dadsing (SWR) 2-10-09 Dasding 001.JPG 2-10-09 Dasding 002.JPG Doll Domination Tour at Jahrhunderthalle Frankfurt :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Jahrhunderthalle Frankfurt #Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 11 Philipp Rathmer Photoshoot : Main Article: Philipp Rathmer, OK! Magazine '' Lady Gaga did a photoshoot with Philipp Rathmer at Cocoon Club in Frankfurt for OK! Magazine. 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 002.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 004.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 003.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 006.jpg February 12 Doll Domination Tour at Hallenstadion : ''Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Hallenstadion Lady Gaga was also seen backstage. 2-12-09 Backstage Hallenstadion 001.jpg 2-12-09 Backstage Hallenstadion 002.jpg #Origami dress (Transparent), Molded top (Translucent), Disco glove by Haus of Gaga February 13 "LoveGame" Music Video Premiere :Main Article: LoveGame '' Unknown show (Plug RTL) Plug RTL Belgium 1.jpg *Bow and jacket by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga Doll Domination Tour at Forest National :''Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Forest National Backstage 2-13-09 At Forest National Backstage 001.jpg 2-13-09 At Forest National Backstage 002.jpg #Origami dress, Molded top (silver), Disco glove and jacket by Haus of Gaga, sunglasses by Versace February 14 At Hotel in Munich Asiel and Gaga 002.jpg At Energy München 93.3 Gaga did an interview with the radio station Energy München 93.3 and did a private acoustic concert. 2-14-09 At 93.3 Energy Radio in Munich 002.jpg 2-14-09 At 93.3 Energy Radio in Munich 003.jpg 09-02-14 Münich.jpg 2-14-09 Energy München 93.3 002.jpg #Black patent bow by Christian Siriano, sunglasses by Versace, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, catsuit by Haus of Gaga. V.I.P. Clip Interview (RTL 2) Lady Gaga was interviewed twice that day for V.I.P Clip. She was interviewed the first time earlier in the day. 2-14-09 V.I.P Clip 001.JPG 2-14-09 V.I.P Clip 002.JPG Doll Domination Tour at Zenith : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Zenith Backstage Interview The second interview was with the Pussycat Dolls later in the day right before their concert at Zenith die Kulturhalle. 2-14-09 V.I.P Clip 003.JPG 2-14-09 V.I.P Clip 004.jpg 2-14-09 Backstage concert at Zenith die Kulturhalle in Freiman 001.jpg #Origami dress (Transparent), Molded top (Silver), Disco glove by Haus of Gaga February 15 Doll Domination Tour at Rockhal : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Rockhal #Origami dress (Transparent), Molded top (Translucent), Disco glove by Haus of Gaga Backstage 2-15-09 Backstage concert at Doll Domination Tour at Rockhal in Esch-sur Alzette 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears the Origami dress by Haus of Gaga and sunglasses by American Apparel. February 16 Leaving Hotel in London Lady Gaga left her hotel in London in the afternoon. 09-02-16 London.jpg 2-16-09 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 2-16-09 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg #Handbag by MCM, sunglasses by American Apparel, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Chanel. February 17 Transmission Gagavision Episode 34 Lady Gaga posted the thirty-fourth episode of Gagavision, "Eva's Phoenix", which includes footage of Gaga at a press conference for a youth transitional housing facility called Eva's Phoenix, and footage of Gaga backstage. It was recorded on November 30th, 2008. 11-30-08 Gagavision Episode 001.JPG 11-30-08 Gagavision Episode 002.JPG Leaving Hotel in London Gaga left her hotel in London in the morning to go to her next gig in Monte Carlo. 17-02-2009 leaving her hotel in London.jpg #Sunglasses by American Apparel, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Chanel. Doll Domination Tour at Grimaldi Forum :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Grimaldi Forum #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga 2-17-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Grimaldi Forum in Monte Carlo 001.jpg February 18 Leaving Heathrow Airport in London Lady Gaga returned from Monte Carlo to perform at the BRIT Awards. 09-02-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Black Halo, a blazer and shoes by Chanel, sunglasses by Tom Ford, scarf-ring, bracelet and gloves by Hermès and a handbag by MCM. 2009 BRIT Awards : Main article: BRIT Awards Gaga performed a medley with the Pet Shop Boys and Brandon Flowers, of The Killers. The Pet Shop Boys performed a medley of "Suburbia", "Love Etc.", "Left to My Own Devices", "Always on My Mind", "Go West", "What Have I Done to Deserve This?", "I’m With Stupid", "Being Boring", "It's a Sin", "All Over the World" and "West End Girls." Of these, Lady Gaga performed during the "What Have I Don to Deserve This?" and "West End Girls" portions, the latter of which she performed in harmony with Brandon Flowers. After her performance, Lady Gaga and the Pet Shop Boys we're interviewed at backstage by Sarah Cox and Rufus Hound. 2-18-09 The Brit Awards - T5M in London 001.jpg 2-18-09 The Brit Awards - T5M in London 002.jpg 2-18-09 The Brit Awards - T5M in London 003.jpg 2-18-09 Press room at Brit Awards in London 002.jpg|1 2-18-09 Brit Awards Backstage 002.jpg 2-18-09 BRIT Awards.jpg|2 Performance1.jpg 2-18-09 Brit Awards Backstage 001.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Bernard Chandran, shoes by Jimmy Choo and bangles by Ash Amaira.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a tea armor and pants by Optic Nerve Studios for Haus of Gaga.'' Brit Awards iTv 2 Interview Gaga with Chris Lowe and Neil Tennant (Pet Shop Boys), gave an interview after the awards. 2-18-09 Brit Awards Interview 001.png 2-18-09 Brit Awards Interview 002.png 2-18-09 Brit Awards Interview 003.png Brit Awards Afterprty at Claridge's Hotel in London After party hosted by Universal Music. Arrival 2-18-09 Arriving at Claridge's Hotel in London 001.jpg 2-18-09 Arriving at Claridge's Hotel in London 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Bernard Chandran, a wallet and mules by Jimmy Choo and sunglasses by Balenciaga. Inside 2-18-09 BRIT Awards Afterparty 002.png Leaving 2-18-09 BRIT Awards Afterparty 001.jpg 2-19-09 Leaving Brit Awards Afterparty in London 002.jpg Arriving at Hotel in London 2-19-09 Arriving at Hotel in London 001.jpg 2-19-09 Arriving at Hotel in London 002.jpg February 19 Leaving Tegel Airport in Berlin Lady Gaga arrived at Tegel Airport in Berlin in the morning. She came to Germany to perform her last gig of the Doll Domination Tour in Europe. At Berlin airport 2.jpg 09-02-19 Berlin Airport.jpg 2-19-9 Berlin Tegel Airport 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a blazer and shoes by Chanel, bag by Angel Jackson and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. Arriving at VIVA TV Studio 2-19-09 Arriving at VIVA TV Studio 001.jpg Leaving VIVA TV Studio Lady Gaga was spotted at the VIVA Studio in Berlin. 2-19-9 VIVA TV studios 001.jpg 2-19-09 Leaving Viva Tv Studios 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace Tracks (Arte) 2-19-09 Arte Tracks 001.JPG Doll Domination Tour at Max-Schemling-Halle :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour,Max-Schmeling-Halle This was the last concert of the European leg of the Doll Domination Tour. The stage was shipped to America in order to be used on The Fame Ball. #Origami Dress (Translucent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga. Leaving The Doll Domination Tour At Max-Schmeling-Halle, Berlin 001.jpg Leaving The Doll Domination Tour At Max-Schmeling-Halle, Berlin 002.jpg 2-19-09 Backstage 003.jpg February 20 Michael Wilfling Photoshoot : Main article: Michael Wilfling The Dome Interview Gaga was interviewed before her performance at The Dome 49. 2-20-09 The Dome Interview 001.JPG At The Dome 49 (RTL) : Main article: The Dome Lady Gaga performed Just Dance and Poker Face at The Dome 49. Arrival 1.jpg 2-20-09 Performing at the Dome 1.jpg 2-20-09 Performing at the Dome 2.jpg 2-20-09 The Dome 49_001.jpg #Dress by Bernard Chandran, shoes by Balenciaga #Armor top by Optic Nerve Studios for Haus of Gaga #Origami top by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Balenciaga Leaving The Dome 49 2-20-09 Leaving The Dome 49 001.jpg February 21 At London Fashion Week Gaga attended Ashish and Basso & Brooke Fall/Winter 2009 collection at London Fashion Week. February 22 At London Fashion Week Gaga attended Bernard Chandran Fall/Winter 2009 collection. Final for the Italian TIM Cup in Bologna :Main article: Futurshow Station Lady Gaga performed during the half time break of the Tim Cup Final. She performed Poker Face and Just Dance. 2-22-09 Futurshow in Italy.jpg 2-22-09 Futurshow 002.jpg 2-22-09 Out in Futurshow 003.jpg *Makeup by Cassie Lomas #Armor by Optic Nerve Studios for Haus of Gaga February 23 Fendi Store in Paris Lady Gaga was seen out shopping in Paris in the morning. 2-23-09 Arriving at Fendi Store 001.jpg 09-02-23 Paris.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket and boots by Chanel, and a handbag and sunglasses by Fendi. February 24 Transmission Gagavision Episode 35 Lady Gaga posted the thirty-fifth episode of Gagavision, "Photoshoot", which includes footage of Gaga doing a photoshoot with Kane Skennar It was recorded on September 27th, 2008.. Andrea Spotorno Photoshoot :Main article: Andrea Spotorno 2-24-09 Andrea Spotorno 001.jpg At Fun Radio :Main article: Fun Radio Lady Gaga was interviewed and she said the phrase "Born this way". This phrase could possibly have been hinting at her third album, Born This Way, but it is unsure whether that is true. 2-24-09 FUN Radio 001.JPG 2-24-09 At Fun Radio 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Black Halo, a custom jacket by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. Leaving the Fun Radio 2-24-09 Leaving the Fun Radio 001.jpg 2-24-09 Leaving the Fun Radio 002.jpg Out and about in Paris Lady Gaga was spotted shopping in Paris after giving her interview to Fun Radio. 09-02-24 Paris.jpg 2-24-09 Shopping in Paris 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Christian Louboutin and a handbag and a scarf by Fendi. FG 5 Videos Gaga was interviewd on FG 5 Videos. 2-24-09 FG 5 Videos Interview 001.JPG Le 1245 2-24-09 Le 1245 001.jpg Musicronik Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by Musicronik. 2-24-09 Musicronik Interview 001.JPG Slam Photography :Main article: Slam Photography SLAM006.jpg SLAM004.jpg February 25 François Berthier Photoshoot : Main article: François Berthier 2-25-09 François Berthier 032.JPG 2-25-09 François Berthier 001.jpg 2-25-09 François Berthier 003.jpg Bar in Paris 2-25-09 Bar in Paris 001.jpg Arriving at NRJ Radio 09-02-25 Paris.jpg|1 #Sunglasses by Prada, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, bra by Atsuko Kudo, handbag by Fendi, shoes by Christian Louboutin At NRJ Radio :Main article: NRJ Radio Gaga performed an acoustic version of "Poker Face" and "Just Dance". She was seen leaving the radio station building afterwards. 2-25-09 NRJ Radio 001.jpg Unknown Interview Lady Gaga gave an interview to a TV show that is unknown. It's unknown because the only video that exists of this interview is just a few seconds long and doesn't reveal the name of the show. 2-25-09 Unknown Interview 001.JPG M6 100 % Mag 2-25-09 M6 001.jpg 2-25-09 M6 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Chanel. Nicolas Hidiro Photoshoot :Main article: Nicolas Hidiro 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 001.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 013.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 022.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 041.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro BTS 001.jpg At VIP Room Théatre :Main articles: Poker Face European Promo Tour, VIP Room Théatre Lady Gaga performed a 35 minute set of many songs from The Fame. 09-02-25 Paris (VIP Room Theatre).jpg 2-25-09 VIP Theatre 002.jpg 2-25-09 Performance at VIP Room Theatre in Paris 001.jpg #Sunglasses by American Apparel, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, boydsuit by Jean-Claude Jitrois, shoes by Balenciaga, handbag by Fendi, watches by Maranello Leaving the VIP Room Théatre Lady Gaga took some photographs with fans as she left the VIP Room Theatre. 2-25-09 Leaving VIP Room Theatre 001.jpg 2-25-09 Leaving VIP Room Theatre 002.jpg February 26 At Fama, ¡A Bailar! (Cuatro) :Main article: Fama, ¡a bailar! Gaga performed "Just Dance" with Michael Silas, Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie and Space Cowboy. 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 003.jpg 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 002.jpg 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 001.jpg #Jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, bodysuit by Jean-Claude Jitrois, Acrylic glasses by Haus of Gaga, February 27 At Hotel in Madrid Sol Música Interview (Canal+) 2-28-09 Sol Musica interview 001.JPG "No Dispares Al Pianista" Interview (RTVE) 2-27-09 No Dispares Al Pianista 001.jpg Los40.com Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by Los 40 Principales. 2-27-09 Los40.com Interview 001.JPG RTP Interview 2-26-09 RTP Interview 001.JPG Inconnue Interview 2-27-09 Inconnue Interview 001.JPG Antena 3 Message 2-27-09 Antena 3 001.jpg RTVE Commercial 2-27-09 RTVE Commercial 001.jpg Arriving at Ocho Y Medio Club Gaga was photographed arriving the Indie Club. 2-27-09 In Madrid.jpg Performance (Sesiones MySpace) :Main article: Ocho Y Medio Club 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace Poster.jpg 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace.jpg 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace 001.jpg 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace 002.jpg Backstage 2-26-09 Sesiones MySpace Backstage 001.jpg 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace Backstage 003.jpg 2-27-09 Backstage concert at Sesiones MySpace in Madrid 001.jpg #Sunglasses by American Apparel, bodysuit by Maison Martin Margiela, belt by Jean-Claude Jitrois and a pendant by Carrera & Carrera At Colón Square in Madrid 2-26-09 Colón Square in Madrid 001.jpg 2-26-09 Out and about in Madrid 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Tom Ford, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela Category:2009 fashion